nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Liz
|birth = January 6 |race = Human |gender = Female |height = 162cm |weight = |eye = |hair = Light Brown |family = Meliodas |occupation = Holy Knight |affiliation = Kingdom of Danafor |symbol = |sacredtreasure = |manga = Chapter 11 (flashback) |anime = Episode 1 (flashback) |seiyu = Sora Amamiya }} or Elizabeth, was a knight from an enemy kingdom of Danafor, which attempted night ambush at Danafor, but got captured and sentenced to death. She was saved by Meliodas, the leader of the Holy Knights of Danafor and ended up living in Danafor and eventually became Meliodas' lover. She is believed to have been killed during Danafor's complete annihilation. Appearance In Meliodas' flashbacks, she is shown to wear a full body armor with no helmet and has short, light-colored hair covering over her right eye. As mentioned by Cain, she looks almost identical to Elizabeth. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Unlike Elizabeth, Liz had shown no trust toward other people due to being sold as a slave to a kingdom and always clash with Meliodas for being a pervert toward her and think he is after her body. But Liz then grew closer to Meliodas and became his lover. Liz was also shown to be tough and brave, but Cain mention she has a charm like aurora with a gentle voice. Liz appear to dislike Meliodas' perverted nature, as, unlike Elizabeth, would hit him for groping her which he usually dodge. History Liz was originally a knight of an enemy kingdom of Danafor. One night, she attempted a night ambush attack, but failed and was sentenced to death in Danafor. However, Meliodas, the leader of the Holy Knights, decides to save her, stating that anyone who objects will become his enemy. He brings Liz to his house, where she began to think that Meliodas was after her body. As she was initially sold to the enemy kingdom as a slave, she lacked trust in others, but soon the two grew more intimate and became lovers. Liz offered Meliodas a sword which he rejected, stating that he does not need one as he does not desire to kill anyone. During the destruction of the kingdom of Danafor, it is believed that Liz has died along with the rest of the kingdom. Meliodas declared that his failure to protect her and the citizens of Danafor is his sin as a member of the Seven Deadly Sins. Before she passed away, she asked Meliodas to promise her that he must never forget the principles he stand by, even if he forgets who he is. Plot Baste Dungeon Arc Liz is introduced during a brief flashback of her dying amongst the ruins of Danafor, as Meliodas stands in front of her, and asking him to promise her that while he can forget who he is, he will never forget the principles he stands by. When she dies, Meliodas hugs her while crying, grieving for her death. Abilities/Equipment Her abilities and equipment are currently unknown. However it is believed she was strong enough to be a Holy Knight and was able to go on dangerous mission to Danafor. Relationships Meliodas When Liz was captured as she was planning to ambush Danafor, Meliodas saved her from her fate. At first Liz disliked Meliodas, thinking he was a pervert who was after her body but later fell for him and even became his lover. Trivia *If there is any truth in the tale of Meliodas being consumed by his wrath and destroying Danafor, it might have something to do with Liz's death. *Whether her near identical appearance to Elizabeth is pure coincidence or not is currently unknown as of yet. *Cain mentions that Liz has a charming aura that she was able to gain friends who were formerly her enemies. References }} Navigation es: Elizabeth Liones Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Holy Knights Category:Deceased Characters Category:Knights